Dream Come True
by Angelic-Sora
Summary: What if Allen had a sister? Luna is a 15 year old girl who lives with, her adoptive mother, Kana. Under her collarbone sits an apple shaped birthmark that turns gold whenever she is close to specific people. As she's leaving the girls locker room a man with red hair comes in. What does this perverted man want? Rated:T for language. KandaXOC(Luna), LaviXOC(Mina), and CrossXOC(Kana).
1. The Day That Changed My Life

**DISCLAIER I DO NOT OWN D. Gray Man, I own Luna Walker for she is my O.C.**

_A/N: This is my second fan fiction! So no hate please! My first one wasn't very successful! \( ^ U ^ )/ ENJOY!_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 1: The Day That Changed My Life**

Luna's PoV:

I awoke hazily from my sleep to see my father, Mana, looking over me.  
"Papa….?" I questioned groggily.  
"It's time to get up, darling. You have school today, remember?"  
I nodded and he walked out the door in a hurry. I looked around my yellow painted room that had orange and red polka-dots. On the opposite wall from the door with a few pictures of my family, Allen, my mom, and Papa, my mother passed away when I was born. I sat up in bed and pushed the covers off of me. I grabbed my red jean jumper, a yellow turtle neck, jean shorts, and my white tights out of the dresser drawers. I threw off my nightgown and got dressed into the outfit I pulled out from my dresser. I pulled my jet black hair into two neat ponytails, held up by red ribbons, and grabbed my black messenger bag and hurried down the stairs.

Allen and Papa were already at the table eating omelets and toast, my plate was sitting on the counter. Allen is seven years old, two years older than me. He was dressed in a green turtle neck and jeans. I sat down at the table and gobbled down my food. Allen had double the amounts of food than Papa and I. He has this weird arm of his; it's a maroon color with a green cross looking gem on the top of his hand. I took the empty plates and went to go wash them in the sink. After I finished, I stepped off my stool and headed to the door where Allen was waiting. He slipped on his mittens and I slipped on my black boots.  
"Bye bye Papa!" I yelled as Allen and I headed down the street in the crisp autumn air.

Little did I know that my life would change forever…

* * *

Allen PoV:

I was having a nightmare. There were these weird metal contraptions shooting at me. I kept running and running and then I got shot. I woke up with a start to see Mana shaking me awake.  
"MANA!" I cried.  
"Allen…we have to leave the house today. Pack your bag with things for the road trip. Don't tell Luna about this."  
"Ok…."  
I got dressed quickly in a green turtleneck and jeans and ran down the stairs. Mana had cooked omelets and toast slathered with butter. Soon Luna came down the stairs all dressed as if it was a special day. I wonder if she knows about the road trip, I was going to ask her but decided to keep my mouth shut. While eating breakfast I had this eerie feeling that something horrible was going to happen.

After breakfast I ran to the door and waited for Luna to finish the dishes. I slid on my backpack that was full of clothes. She soon came over and I slipped on my mittens. We headed out the doors. A sweet smelling gust of air rushed in. I just love autumn!  
"Goodbye Mana!" I called out to my foster dad.

-At school-

My eyes kept drifting to the window where I saw a strange man with red hair. I rubbed my eyes and looked outside again. He was gone. The teacher walked in and started roll call.

"Smith!"

"Here!"

"Jones!"

"Here"

"Walk-"

The teacher was cut off by loud gunshots. The school was evacuated. Mana picked me up and we dashed out of the town without Luna. Mana said that Luna was killed by an Akuma. I didn't know what an Akuma was. But I didn't believe that she died.  
"Keep walking" Mana said.

* * *

Luna's PoV:

One moment we are doing roll call the next moment one of classmates is changing into a metal monster. The windows were open and we were on the first floor. I leaped out and escaped before multiple rounds of gun shots were made. The whole school ran out of the building. I was being pushed with crowed. I saw a glimpse of Allen and Papa before I was free. My neighbor, Kana, let me in to her house once I told her what happened to Papa and Allen. She hugged me and I started to cry, one tear after the other until they flowed down my cheeks.

They never came back for me. Kana adopted me, we moved into my house where I put the rest of Allen and Papa's items into boxes in case they came back.

Of course, they didn't…

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: END OF CHAPTER 1! What did ya think? \( ^O^ )/ Reviews welcome! (PLEASE OH, PLEASE OH, PLEASE!)_


	2. The Star Shaped Charm

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Man, I own Luna Walker for she is my OC!**  
**A/N: Sorry for the wait! ( ^ U ^ ) THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS! \( ; U ; )/ I GIVE YOU ALL HUGS!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I never knew why Kana would take me in. I guess it was because she was the only woman who actually spoke to me and my family. She became a great family friend…. so, why not take in little Luna?

-6:30 A.M., Tuesday-

*Beep beep beep beep beep beep*

"Uuuuuuuugh" I murmured as I felt for my alarm clock's off switch. After I found it I sat up lazily and swung my feet over the side of my bed. I started to head for my dresser when I tripped over my Algebra textbook. "OW OW OW!" Kana swung my door open to see me sprawled out on the floor. She burst out laughing and held out her hand. "Need a little help?"  
"Thanks." I said as I grabbed her hand firmly.  
"You must have had quite the studying night if you are still dressed in that." I looked down at myself to see me still dressed in my school uniform. I turned as red as a tomato. "I guess I did." I finally confirmed rubbing my nose.

As Kana started to head for the door I heard my friend, Mina, call for me.  
"Luna! You're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" I stuck my head out of the window and waved.  
"I'll be right there!"  
"What are you doing in your Spring uniform?" She asked skeptically.  
"Oh I almost forgot!"  
"Hurry up already!"  
I closed the window and quickly changed into my Winter uniform. Before I slipped on my top I saw an apple shaped mark under my collarbone. "What….?" I dismissed my thoughts and pulled on my top. I quickly tied on my bow and hurried down the stairs with my bag and books in hand.

"Don't forget your lunch!" Kana called from the kitchen. I raced into the kitchen and grabbed the toast and bento Kana had prepared for me. "I'll see you later!" I said pecking Kana on the cheek.  
"Have a great day!" Kana called back as I opened the door.

* * *

- 7:20 A.M., 10 minutes before school-  
"FINALLY!" Mina called.  
"Sorry!" I apologized running up to join her.  
"We aren't going to make it!"  
I looked down at my watch and gasped. "OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP!" I started running down the street. The clock tower started to ring. We were almost there! The gates of the school started to close. Mina and I started running, full power. We were both on the gymnastics team so we were used to high jumps. The gate closed and we jumped, we dashed into the school. We made it.

* * *

-8:00 A.M., the class room-

Luckily we made it to the classroom before the teacher did. He was running later than usual. The door finally swung open and in came Mr. Wilson. "Settle down!" He called. Everyone sat down in their chairs.

As class representative it was my duty to lead the class in the morning greeting. "All rise!" I shouted, "Bow!" We all bowed and in unison greeted Mr. Wilson. Mr. Wilson is from the Americas, and came to the school to teach the English language. My chest started to feel hot.  
"You may all be seated." Mr. Wilson replied. We sat down. My chest started to get really hot. The windows were open and there was a cool breeze blowing in. I started wondering why I was getting so hot.

* * *

-1:00 PM, Gym class-

The school opened the indoor pool today. We have a weird gym class teacher, mostly because she doesn't care what type of bathing suit we wear, as long as we aren't too revealing, it has to fit you properly. My bathing suit is an orange polka-dotted yellow bikini with red frilly stuff. Like usual we just hang out in the pool. In our school we all vote which game to play in the gym, and in the pool it shows that we get more exercise just by playing around with our friends. In elementary school we learn to swim and in middle and high school we get to do whatever we want. Sakura Academy is only for the most intelligent teenagers in Edogawa. So we get to slack off a bit in the extra classes.

I was changing into my bathing suit and then my chest started to feel really hot again. I looked down to see if I was red. The apple mark from earlier was shining brightly in a gold color. I looked around the room to see that there were only two girls left in the room me and , our gym teacher. Since I already tied up my bathing suit I started walking out the door. Right before I could a man with bright red hair came in. "WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE GIRLS' CHANGING ROOM!" I screamed as I fell to the floor. I looked closely at his face. Covering the left side of his face was a silver mask.

"Luna Walker?" He questioned me.  
"Y-yes?"  
"I am a friend of your brother, Allen Walker." My eyes grew very wide as he said my adopted brother's name. "A-Allen?" I choked as tears formed in my eyes.  
*clap clap clap*  
"Sorry to break this touching moment, but I think you have something I want." My gym teacher said rudely pointing to me.  
"What?" I questioned my teacher skeptically.  
"Luna, I have a confession to make." The strange man said butting in.  
"Yes?"  
"Last night you were given a mark of innocence," He said calmly pointing at my chest. "I need you to defeat this Akuma, using this." He tossed over a white ribbon choker with a black star charm. "Go ahead put it on." As scared as I was, I believed him, I put on the necklace. I heard a click. My eyes widened to see a big metal monster, with a gun pointed at my head, floating where Mrs. Takahashi once stood. I had a weird sense of déjà vu. Unintentionally I was pulling on that star nervously when the star popped off of the ribbon. I opened my hand palm up and stared at it. The star then melted and wrapped around my hand creating a finger-less glove.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**A/N: SUSPENSE! REVIEW PLEASE OwO**


	3. Gloves of Earth and General Cross

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! Please forgive me! I had gotten a new laptop and hadn't yet installed Microsoft word! But here is my next chapter in the Walker series! \( ^O^ )/**

* * *

Chapter 3: Earth Gloves and General Cross

My eyes widened to see a big metal monster floating where Mrs. Takahashi once stood. I had a weird sense of déjà vu. Unintentionally I was pulling on that star nervously when the star popped off of the ribbon. I opened my hand palm up and stared at it. The star then melted and wrapped around my hand creating a fingerless glove.

The glove fit snugly and it cut off slightly above the wrist. On top of the black metal were tiny white stars. The red haired man smirked at me and the turned to the big metal contraption floating in front of me. Without thinking I decided to stand up, I heard a loud gunshot. I swiftly dodged the bullet and brought up a shield of earth that seemed to form to my will. I then unconsciously turned it into a huge sword that pierced the monster straight in the heart. It blew up and many other students rushed in to see me on the floor panting heavily. I stared at my hand to see the glove was gone and was back in it's star shape. I looked up and the red haired man was gone. All around me was rubble. There were terrified screams all around me. I looked to the two girls who were in the room when Mrs. Takahashi turned into the metal monster. They were wide eyed and holding onto each other.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!?" Mina questioned while running over to me.  
"Metal…monster….Mrs…..Takahashi…..Red….haired…pervert….guy….." my world was blinking in and out of focus.  
"Luna?"  
I collapsed.

* * *

I woke up in my bed at home. I was still clutching the star in my hand and Mina was laying her head on my bed.

_She must be asleep….What time is it?_

I shifted my weight as I put the star back on the necklace and Mina woke up with a start. She threw arms around and me and started to cry.  
"You idiot….. You could have been expelled… or worse killed."  
I smoothed down her hair and calmly said "When I was five, my classmate turned into a big metal monster. The red headed perverted guy called it an Akuma. turned into one when he came in. He gave me this white choker with a black star attached. I fought her and won… I'm sorry…."  
She just sobbed louder.  
"I'm so sorry for worrying you" I whispered while big tears formed in my eyes.

Kana came in and looked at us, the red headed pervert guy followed. Mina let go and looked towards the door. I followed her gaze and spotted General Cross. I jumped and shouted "YOU!" my wide eyes turned into a glare. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU WORRY MINA LIKE THIS! FIRST YOU COME INTO THE DAMN LOCKER ROOM! SECOND YOU BRING UP ALLEN! THIRD YOU DISSAPEAR AND MAKE ME FIGHT AN AKUMA! AND FOURTH YOU DARE STEP FOOT INTO MY FUCKING HOUSE!?" By the time I finished I already had him backed against a wall with my index finger on the center of his chest. My eyes turned soft and tears glistened in my eyes. I turned and when straight over to Kana and Mina who were staring at me horrified.

Kana grabbed me and gave me a huge ass hug. I looked up to see her crying. Mina joined the hug tears still running down her cheeks and smiling. I grabbed onto both of them and started crying myself. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" I choked out between sobs.

* * *

Mina stayed the night and Kana went downstairs with General Cross. Mina's gaze was soft as we watched sappy romance movies on my flat screen TV that sat on my wall. I was munching on Pocky when my door opened and General Cross came in.

He cleared his throat and said "I never introduced myself formally, my name is General Cross."  
"Go away."  
"Your brother Allen sent me here to tell you that he was safe. When I entered the town my innocence meter started to go off. I then went to find you, as I started to your house you were already leaving with your friend. As you ran by my meter went off again."

"What don't you get about 'Go away'?"

"Luna, I have to take you to the Black Order."  
"What if I don't want to?"

"Then you will be targeted and your family and friends will be killed by Akuma."  
My eyes widened at the response then softened and I stared down at the floor. Mina got up and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Luna you have to go to the Black Order." Mina whispered softly. I looked up to her and saw she was crying again but with a sad smile on her face.  
"What about Mina and Kana, I can't leave them alone!" I said feeling more strong than what I was before.  
"They can't come to the Black Order. They would be in even more danger than they would here."  
I turned my gaze away from him once more. I looked back and replied "If I go I want to alert everyone of Akuma and rid of all that are lurking in the shadows for their strike."  
"Do we have a deal?"  
"Yes."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: I'll have the next chapter in later today! If I don't follow through I'll have it in tomorrow. I've been really tired, because of that I've been falling asleep as soon as I get home from school. I'll try my best! Please review! ^-^**


	4. Mr Wilson an Akuma?

**A/N: I know I failed my important deadline…. ANYWAYS I finished the chapter! (YAY!) I HOPE YOU LIKE MY SURPRISE! Remember this will never be a Yuri story no matter how close Mina and Luna are! Anyways yeah, FOURTH CHAPTER WOOT WOOT! Enjoy!** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4: Mr. Wilson an Akuma!?

General Cross left that night saying that he would return in the morning and help with some of the Akuma still in the town. I was to go to school like normal and take care of any lurking in the school.

"Mina, time to get up." I shook her shoulder and she rolled over groggily. I started getting dressed while Mina woke. I tied my hair into a small ponytail and put on my pink lipstick and eyeliner while Mina started getting dressed. Her cheeks were tear stained.  
"You should go wash your face you look like shit…" She stifled a sigh and walked to my bathroom. I had woken a half an hour early and decided to go downstairs. I turned off my alarm clock and hurried down to the basement and grabbed Allen's boxes. I ran towards the staircase and set them down gently. I then grabbed Papa's only box and set it on Allen's. I then gently heaved them up the two flights of stairs and into my room.

By the time I got up there Mina was up and working on her makeup. Her blonde and blue tipped hair was pulled back into a half up half down style held by a clip. Her now ruby red lips were in a frown and she was trying her best not to cry. I dropped the boxes on my bed and ran to my closet. I pulled out my black Witches cape and hat. I set the hat on her head and whispered "Happy Halloween." She turned around and hugged me crying on my shoulder. I held her and she soon stopped.  
"Do you really have to leave, Luna?"  
"Yes…" I whispered back.

* * *

I walked downstairs making sure I didn't wake Kana up. I then headed towards the kitchen and made us some pancakes. I set three to the side and stuck them on a plate in the microwave. I left a sticky note for Kana and made our lunches. I was already decked out in Bunny ears and a tail when Mina walked down in her witches outfit. She was holding my broom that I used when I was little and she looked a bit more cheerful. "You can keep that if you want." I called over my shoulder.

"Yeah that would be nice."  
"All my stuff willl most likely be staying here, so if you ever want to come over and just sit in my room I won't mind." I pulled out the two lockets I held in my skirt pocket and held out the one with a fancy 'M' on it. I then put on my own which had a fancy 'L' on it. Mina stared at the golden locket decorated with topazs around the 'M' in my hand.  
" I planned on giving you this for Christmas but I thought now would be a better time." She gingerly picked up the locket on my hand and fiddled with the clasp. "Here let me help." I said while holding out my hand she passed over the locket and I opened it quickly to show the picture inside. It was a picture of us on the day we went to America. We were smiling in front of Lady Liberty. I was very fond of the picture and had it duplicated for the lockets.

She stared at me breathtakingly, I closed the locket and went behind her. I brought it around her neck and clasped it.

"L-Luna, I-I don't deserve this. It's way too pretty and it looks way too expensive."

"It really wasn't. It was 2500 yen for both"

"Luna please, I can't take this from you."  
"If you were my best friend you would."  
She gave me the pouty face and responded , "Fine, only if you take this!" She held out her favorite hairpin her father gave her before joining the military in America. I looked at the bright yellow star with a leaf in the top right corner. "NO WAY MINA! That is YOUR prized possession!"  
"Luna, if you were my best friend you would take it from my open hand."  
It was my turn for the pouty face "FINE!"

"What about Kana?"  
" I already have something for her."  
"You aren't giving it to her?"  
"I will when we get home."

"I want to say here until you leave!" Mina blurted out then blushed heavily. I started softly giggling and then it turned into a pit of laughter. Wheezing I calmed myself down "Fine fine just ask Kana first"  
"OK!"

* * *

School started soon enough, Mr. Wilson came in looking down at the floor. He was dressed completely in black. He stood at his podium being unusually quiet and I lead the welcome as usual. He looked like he had been crying, and then it hit me. My chest started feeling really hot.  
"EVERYONE GET UNDER A DESK!"  
"AKUMA!?" Mina called I responded by nodding quickly.  
"CLOSE YOUR EYES AND MAKE SURE YOU DON'T LOOK UP UNTIL I SAY SO!" Everyone ducked under their desks quickly.

I looked at Mr. Wilson straight on releasing my star from it's chain. I held it palm up and hand open. The glove formed and I punched the Ground shouting "EARTHQUAKE'S STARRY NIGHT!" Mr. Wilson, who had become the Akuma as thought, dodged the vines that came out of the crack I made and sent bullets at me. I brought up an earth sword and cut the bullets in half so it didn't hit the students.

Then the weirdest thing ever happened, Mina leapt out from under her desk wielding double Kunai. Both Kunai were jet black with white grips that had a chain and a spiral hanging off of it. Her hair was whipping around her furiously. I looked at her in disbelief as she ran up inhumanly fast and threw the strange daggers straight at the Akuma's core. The Akuma blew up and Mina blocked herself from the incoming explosion.  
She was panting heavily when she turned around to smile at me. I smiled back to see the kunai disappeared. She was holding up a swirl charm in her fingers showing it to me. I looked behind her to see General Cross. He was smirking at me and I knew immediately what he was saying with his eyes.

* * *

_She's an accommodator!  
But she can't be. _My inner self told me.

_Why not!? _I screamed at myself.

"Luna?"  
_I didn't see how it could happen this fast! My inner self screamed back.  
_"LUNA!" Mina's voice snapped me back into the real world. "Oh! Everyone it's safe to come out now!" I told my terrified classmates. Everyone's eyes were wide at the sight of me and Mina panting very heavily with General Cross behind us. They saw crack in the floor in front of us, my Anti-Akuma weapon was still activated. I stepped forward and touched the ground close to the crack. "Seal." I whispered gently. The earth obeyed and closed fully. Everyone stared at me with wide eyes.

It was then that Mina and I decided to pass out. Before I completely blacked out, I heard screams of panic. I heard General Cross clear his throat. That was it I passed out completely.

* * *

General Cross' PoV

The two girls slumped to the floor completely passed out. The class started screaming, and cleared my voice. "ENOUGH!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me with wide eyes. " Who is the strongest out of all of you?" Everyone turned their heads to a young man, who I assumed to be the most popular, staring at me. He then looked at everyone and pointed at himself. "I am." He responded.  
"Good I want you to take Mina, here," I said pointing to the young girl passed out on the ground still clutching her charm, "and I want you to hold her until I instruct you to follow me." He nodded quickly to me and rushed over to Mina's side.  
"Now I need a fast runner to run down to the office and tell them we need a substitute due to an Akuma outbreak." A girl in the corner raised her hand and said, "I'm the fastest on my track team, so I can do it for you."  
"Thanks. Make sure you tell them that it was your teacher who was the Akuma."  
"Ok!" She said while sliding the door open and bursting into a run.  
"I need you to sit in your seats and wait for me to return." I said to the rest while gently lifting Luna off the floor. I then grabbed Luna's bunny ears and Mina's Witch hat and broom. I turned to the young man, who was holding Mina, and he nodded. I started to walk out of the room with the boy following me, just as I was about to step out of the room a girl with a voice too young for her age raised her hand and asked, "Will they be ok?"  
I nodded while replying "Yes." We then left the room, then the school, and we sprinted off towards Luna's house.

* * *

Kana answered the door and then screamed in horror. "It's okay." I said calmly, "They are just passed out." She nodded bravely and opened the door wide. I nodded and walked in leaving my boots at the door. The boy did the same and followed me upstairs, as did Kana. Kana opened the door for us and cleaned off the boxes sitting on Luna's bed, she then pulled out the sliding bed from under Luna's. I set Luna down gently on her bed and the boy did the same with Mina. I turned towards Kana "Please watch over them until I come back from escorting this young man back to school and doing one more round around the village."  
"Of course." She turned towards the young man and bowed "Thank you for helping General Cross. Hurry back now." She turned to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." I bowed and we quickly threw on our shoes and hurried out the door. The young beside me nudged me and sarcastically said "She likes you, doesn't she." He stifled a laugh and I pushed him. I responded with. "She's just a friend." As I said that a blush crossed my face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: YAY I FINISHED! If you were wondering why they keep passing out each time they fight…. YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT! MWAHAHAHA! ANYWAYS I will try to have two more in this month.  
Thank you to the following:**

***Halley Vanaria**

******* Velli9**

***Pandachi**

***Seimei-chan**

***Neko x3**

**Thanks to you five, I have been able to successfully create the last two chapters (including this one) in two days. Halley and Neko I know you can't wait for Kanda and Allen, but there will be a few more chapters before that! ;D  
In case you were wondering YES Cross likes Kana!**


	5. Awakening and Mina the Exorcist

**A/N: I told you the new one would come out this month! I also keep forgetting to do my disclaimer…..Well here it is: DISCLAIMER: I don't own DGray Man I DO own Luna, Kana, Mina for they are my OCs! Well here's Chapter 5!** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 5: Awakening and Mina the Exorcist**

I woke up groggily with Kana asleep in a chair at the end of my bed. I looked over my shoulder to see the time. My clock read 18:30; I lay back down heavily and closed my eyes in thought.

_I passed out again didn't I?_

_Of course, your powers keep draining your energy. _My inner self told me.  
_I need to stop going over my limit…_

_OBVIOUSLY! _My inner self shouted.

_Mina's an Accommodator. She controls Air and runs inhumanly fast….. Seems about right.  
Indeed._ My inner self agreed.

I felt the bed move and looked down to see Mina was waking up. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and was careful not to wake her. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out one of my many spare blankets. I then gently laid it on Kana and left the room.

I walked down to the kitchen and opened the door to the fridge. I grabbed the raw hamburger meat; I left to thaw out during school, some cheese, and condiments to go on the burgers. I reached into the freezer and grabbed a bag of French fries. I then walked over to the bread bin and grabbed Burger buns. Finally I grabbed two pans, one circle one with a handle to sauté the burgers and a flat one to put the French fries in the oven.

I carefully laid out the French fries on the pan and lightly sprinkled salt over them. I pre-heated the oven to 350° and waited. When the ding went off I set the French fries on the middle rack. I then set to work on sautéing the burgers and setting two cheese slices on each. As both French fries and Burgers finished I heard feet moving up stairs.

* * *

**Mina's PoV**

I woke up and smelled something very delicious cooking downstairs. Still lying in bed I thought of what happened at school.

**10 hours ago…  
**"Mina." I looked up to see General Cross by my side.  
"Yes?"  
"Put this on." He held out a black choker with a blue spiral charm.  
"An anti-Akuma weapon?"  
"Yes."  
"No way."  
"Look at your right shoulder." Sitting on my right shoulder was a tan colored strawberry.  
"NO WAY!"  
"Hurry up." I fastened the necklace on and pulled on the spiral. I took it and tapped it on my ankles. Wings sprouted where I tapped the charm and two Kunai sat in my left hand and I shifted one into my other open hand. The blue wind charm formed a jet black hoop bracelet on my left wrist with white spots all over. Like the galaxies sky…

**End of flashback…**

I sat up and saw Kana asleep on a chair with Mina's blanket laying over her. I shook her gently and her eyes opened. "Dinner's ready." I stated and quickly left the room. I ran down the stairs and saw three plates with cheeseburger and fries on top of each plate. I looked to Luna who was sitting on the couch watching TV. I snuck up behind her and shouted "THAT. WAS. AWESOME! HOLY SHIT! DID YOU SEE ME TAKE DOWN THAT AKUMA! HOLY SHIT! AT FIRST I WAS LIKE WHAT! THEN I WAS LIKE WOOSH AND TOOK HIM DOWN! HOLY SHIT! LIKE WHOA!" Luna jumped up and spun around.  
"HOLY FUCK YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!"  
"I knew I would!"  
"Girls calm down." I looked over my shoulder to see Kana standing behind us. I turned around fully and bowed "Thank you for taking good care of us while we slept." She bowed back and responded "My pleasure, Mina." Luna walked over and gave her a big hug. "I'll keep in contact as much as I can while we're gone."  
"Please do. You do the same Mina. Keep in touch with your mother and brother as much as you can. I was talking to Cross earlier and he said we can't go but we can keep in touch. He told me of Akuma and not to trust The Millennium Earl."  
"Good."  
"You guys have a public speaking in the morning. You are going to help explain about Akuma and Cross will be talking about The Millennium Earl. The day after you will be leaving. I on the other hand cannot stand an empty house. Mina dear can you grab the Yellow Pages it should be sitting on my desk in the office."

* * *

**Luna's PoV**

"What do you plan on doing?" I asked Kana curiously.  
"Adopting a dog."  
"A puppy!"  
"Yes."  
"Please take care of Snowflake too." Mina called after returning to the room. "I plan on going home today and explaining to my family. I then will be packing and bringing over Snowflake. I was going to ask if my mother and brother could stay the night while General Cross talked to us in the morning."  
"That would be perfect dear."  
"Thank you. Well I'll be leaving now."  
"At least stay for dinner Mina!" I called.  
"Fine." We sat down and ate. Silence. I coughed and then there was more silence. I was getting irritated and spoke up. "So Mina's an accommodator."  
"Yes." Mina replied happily. "I control the wind."  
"Very fitting!" Kana exclaimed.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed the golden locket I had gotten for Kana. The three of us, three lockets with our initials, mine had sapphires with a fancy 'L', Mina's had topazes with a fancy 'M', and Kana's had emeralds with a fancy 'K'. Mina and I shared our New York photo and Kana and I shared a photo of my five year old self and her at Hachiko's statue. Kana finished her dinner and I held out the locket for her. She looked confused.  
"It's my Christmas gift for you." I reached into my shirt and pulled out mine. Mina did the same.  
"I don't understand." Kana said.  
"This was going to be your Christmas gift. Mina got her locket this morning. Now that I'm leaving I at least want to give you your locket. Open it." She did as told and saw our picture. Tears filled her eyes dangerously close to spilling over. I unclasped mine and opened it inside were Mina's and Kana's picture.  
"So I have a part of each of you and you have a part of me. I love you Kana you are my mother the one I look up to. Mina I love you as well you are the sister I can always forgive after fights, you always have my back and I'll always have yours. You both are what filled the hole which opened when Allen and Papa left, I'm just glad one of you could go with me."  
"I love you too Luna." Mina replied. Tears spilled over Kana's cheeks.  
"Luna and Mina… I was never able to have children. My husband died a few months after we wed. I never loved anyone until you came along Luna. And with Luna came Mina. We have an unbreakable bond. You are the daughters I could never have. I love you both so much…" She said each sentence between sobs that racked her body. I got up and hugged her. Mina came next and we sat there and cried.

* * *

Kana helped me pack while Mina left herself. Cross came over soon after Mina left. After a few hours of cleaning and packing Mina returned with boxes and her mom and brother. Each of their eyes were red and puffy. Little Sammy was clutching Mina's leg and Mina's white fluffy bunny plushie. Sammy was only seven and it must've been heart breaking for his big sister to leave. Their mother carried snowflake the bunny and Mina's tiger backpack. Mina only holding two boxes set them down next to the four boxes I was taking. Two of them held Papa and Allen's things and two were my own personal belongings.

Cross explained to me that I was to bring no clothes unless they were black, white, or gold. I then relayed the message to Mina by text. Cross sat on a chair by my dresser. I had packed a few sets of matching bed spreads, the picture of my birth mother, one of Mina, Kana, and me at the beach, a picture of Papa and one of Kana. A few black, white, and gold articles of clothing, my makeup and jewelry, two two-piece bathing suits were also packed. Along with some candy, my panda stuffed animal, pillows, and my books that included school books and any manga I owned. I gave Kana another photo of the three of us and one of just me. As everyone else got settled I went through Allen's things taking out any articles of clothing. As I finished up I placed the lid back on and Cross started to talk.  
"As you all know Mina and Luna are exorcists. This means that they will be leaving with me to go to the Black Order." We all nodded. "While there they will go on missions to defeat Akuma and stop anyone from the Noah Clan to make Akuma." Mina and I nodded. "Now Mina I heard your father was in the military in America. Am I right?" Mina nodded. "Have you told him?"  
"No…"  
"Call him now. Luna you go with her. As for you three I will be talking with you while they are out of the room. Now go." I left the room with Mina and headed down stairs.

* * *

**Kana's PoV**

"Now if Mina and Luna ever die we won't be able to inform you in case you give in to the Earl and make them Akuma." Cross explained.  
"I understand." I replied.  
"Even though I am bending the rules I have granted them access to the town. If they ever want to come back they will contact me and I will bring them over. But they will also be on their guard at all times. They may not have attracted Akuma to this town but is only because this town is so cheerful."  
"Excuse me mister red man?" Sammy raised his hand.  
"Yes Sammy."  
"Can I go with my sissy?"  
"No. You would be in danger."  
"Ok…"  
"Will Mina be safe within the walls?" Mina's mother who was very quiet asked.  
"Yes both Luna and Mina will be safe. Is that all?"  
"Yes" Sammy said while his mom and I nodded.

* * *

**Luna's PoV**

After Mina called her father and explained we returned to the room.  
"I set up a room for Cross and another for you two. I'll be in my room and Mina and Luna will be in here."  
"Thank you Kana." Cross replied.  
"Yes thank you very much." Mina's mother agreed.  
"Now girls." Cross turned to us. "We leave at 11:30 and head to the center of town. At 12 everyone should be there and we'll explain. This story is going all around the world you know. So be brave and don't make a fool of yourselves."  
"Yes sir!" Mina and I replied.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: So I know this is quite late considering my last chapter. But I was working on an Ib fiction ( add /s/8678423/1/The-Promise to the end of .Net to read it.) and I spent time on three chapters. I am thinking about doing one chapter of this every two weeks and one of Ib every other week. Each will be put out on a Friday, at least my Friday. So to explain the schedule more:  
1****st**** week Ib  
2****nd**** week DGray Man  
3****rd**** week Ib  
4****th**** week DGray Man  
If this makes any sense…  
So yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also noticed that in the second chapter Mina tells Luna to change into her Spring uniform but in the fourth it's suddenly fall… So anyways I should be fixing those soon. When I get the time… So yeah! Thank you!**


	6. The Black Order

**A/N: So I had a bit of writer's block but I finally finished it! So my finals are coming up which means I have less time for the computer. I don't know when the next chapter will come out, but I promise it'll happen around Christmas. So Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own DGray Man! I do own Luna, Mina and her family, and Kana!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chapter 6: The Black Order

After the meeting with the town we headed back to Kana's house.

"Cross?"  
"Yes, Luna?" Cross replied.  
"Will Allen remember me?"  
"Maybe." I look down at the ground. "Don't worry if he doesn't remember you just tell him who you are."  
"Let's go then."  
"Right."

* * *

After loading everything in the carriage we finally said our last goodbyes.

"I'll keep in touch I promise!"  
"Of course." Kana replied.  
"I love you Kana!" I gave her a big hug.  
"I love you too! Now go see your brother." I stepped back and looked into Kana's teary eyes. My vision blurry I turned away and walked to the carriage and slipped in. After Mina's good byes she slipped in next to me. Before we left Cross stepped down and walked towards Kana.  
"Hm?" I questioned. Mina shrugged her shoulders "I don't know..."

* * *

Cross's PoV

_This is probably the last time I get to see Kana for a while… I need to tell her how I feel…  
_I walk up to her and stare into her eyes. "Kana?"  
"Yes?"  
"I promise to take care of them."  
"I know you will."  
"Kana?"  
"Yes?"  
"What do you think of me?"  
"I think you are a brave man and very powerful, quite kind when you want to be and a coward when scared of something. Just like my late husband, Richard." Her eyes beamed at me. At the moment by instinct I leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips. I released and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I think I'm in love with you Kana."  
"I think I am too" She kissed back and released her hold on me. "Now take care of the girls and come back soon."  
"Of course, my lady."  
"Good bye" I stalked back to my carriage and headed for the order.

* * *

Luna's Pov

"CROSS WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO KANA?! YOU BASTARD GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!" I screamed as he kissed Kana. "FUCKING BAST-!"

"Luna." Mina had put her hand on my shoulder and I calmed down almost instantly. "Let it go." I nodded and paid my attention to what I was working with.

_Straight to the Black Order, go through the test, meet with Allen, and find my room so I can lie down and rest._

I snuggled my panda plush to my chest and waited for Cross. After what seemed like ages Cross finally climbed onto the carriage and took hold of the reins. I watched as he flicked the reins and the horses took off. My eyes started drooping and I drifted off to sleep.

_Allen… Please remember me…_

* * *

_Luna's Diary_

_After the overwhelming first day we are almost halfway to The Order. Cross and I haven't talked to each other and Mina is always cooking. Last night Cross decided to get drunk. He was so drunk he couldn't stand. And boy did that piss me off. After Mina persuaded him to drink some water he passed out. That left Mina and I to destroy two Akuma and drag his ass into the carriage so he could sleep. Our fighting has gotten better and we learned to use smaller attacks, which still have the same effect as the bigger ones, so we were not to pass out again. But the only reason for that was because of Cross and his hard labored teaching method. Well I am going to bed._

I finished writing in my diary and set it down curling up with a blanket and my panda. I fell asleep to the slight rocking of the carriage.

* * *

What seemed like a year was actually three days. Still asleep, Mina shook my shoulder and I jumped.

"We're here!" she told me excitedly. I look out my window and see that Cross is stopping the carriage.  
"Hey Cross!" I call.  
"Yes?"  
"When do we get inside?"  
"Be patient." I lean back and wait.

* * *

Cross's PoV

"KOMUI! Let me in already!" There was static coming from the speaker.  
"Ok ok give me a second." Komui called from inside. "Gatekeeper open the doors!"  
The doors open and we entered the courtyard. I hate this place…

* * *

Luna's PoV

A man with black hair and dressed in white robes stand in front of the double doors leading to the tower like building. Cross steps down from the carriage and walks over to the man. They start talking and Cross walks back over opening the door for us. I take his outstretched hand and he helps me down. "Thank you." I mutter. I start walking towards the tower. "Luna." The man in white bows to me. I bow back respectfully and wait next to the man for Mina. He bows to Mina and leads us in.  
"My name is Komui."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." I mutter under my breath, but loud enough for him to hear.  
"Now we have to examine your ant Akuma weapon and then we go down to Hevlaska." I nod not really listening and he leads us into an examination room. "Now I have to ask you to show me your weapons." I pull off my star and hold it palm up. It wraps around my hand creating the glove. Mina pulls hers off and she holds it palm up it wraps around her wrist and turns into a black hoop bracelet. "Interesting." He jots down something on his clip board and we deactivate or weapons. He then leads us to an elevator and we speed down. In front of us is an angel like person. Mina's eyes are wide like mine but hers show fear and mine show amazement.

"Wow…" I gasp.  
"Hevlaska these are our two new accommodators." One of her tentacle things wrap around me and a there's a bright light.  
"Seventy-five percent. A powerful _Mage of Earth_ here to help a long lost friend and a big impact on the war." She sets me down and picks Mina up. "Seventy-three percent. A _Wind Angel_, only the power of love gave her innocence to help her best friend." She sets Mina down and she walks over to me.  
"Thank you Hevlaska." Kamui bows and the elevator goes upwards.

* * *

He gives a quick tour of the building and as we head towards the cafeteria I bump into someone. I stumble backwards and a hand grips mine to keep steady. I look up to see who helped me. A boy with white hair stands before me his blue eyes looking into mine. His right eye bares a scar. He lets go of me and he bows apologetically. A man with blue-black hair comes up behind him and smacks him across the head and continues to walk onward. Komui walks back over to me and the white haired boy. "I see you have met Allen and Kanda." I look at the boy with white hair again. "Allen…" He looks at me when I say his name. Tears make my vision blurry and Allen looks at me with wide eyes. I start bawling my eyes out. I pound my fists against his chest and start yelling at him. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!? WHY, ALLEN, WHY!? HOW COULD YOU SO THAT TO YOUR SISTER!? TEN YEARS ALLEN! TEN YEARS WITHOUT MY LOVING BROTHER AND FATHER!" I sob even louder and burry my face into his shoulder wrapping my arms around his neck. It's then that he notices who I am. "Luna!?" Still sobbing into his shoulder I nod. He hugs me tightly. "I'm so sorry Luna…" I stand there crying into his shoulder. My tears stop and I pull back a bit so I can see his face. I start tracing the scar unconsciously. "What happened?"

**A/N: That's it! I hope you enjoyed. I didn't feel like creating another chapter for the second day so I created the journal entry instead. In the next chapter I plan on skipping ahead to December and the one after that will be a Christmas special. So thanks for reading and for the support! Umm Luna meets Allen! And I almost feel like crying. *wipes at her eyes* It's just so sad(for me)… Well BYE! ^^**


	7. UPDATE: Please read!

Hey everyone, Sora again! It's been months since my last update. Things have finally gotten better. You'll see a new update for the story soon. (About nine days maybe a little more ^^) I just wanted to point out that I'll be sticking with one story, I don't know which one. It may be Ib or it may be Man or I may just keep those two on hiatus and finish my Harry Potter fan fic. I currently have some, not all, progress on the next chapter for all three. Well anyways. ciao for now.

~Sora~


End file.
